Kerry from the beggining
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: This is kerry weavers life from the time she was 10 until now. sorry im bad at summerys.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note **I have only seen season 1, 2, 3 a few episodes from season 9 and 10 and all of season 11 so if I get any information wrong you can correct me in e-mails and reviews. Please don't get mad if I get information wrong. Also I don't own ER even though I wish I did I do own Kerry's parents and other people you don't recognize from the show.

Kerry is 10 years old in this chapter. This has spoilers for the episode just as I am if you haven't seen that episode and don't want to know what happens don't read. Also I am skipping ahead or else this will be a long story. Next chapter she will be 13. Also the show Dr.Kildare is some show my mom watched. I don't own that either.

Kerry could hear her parents talking in the kitchen.

"Should we tell her" Kerry's mom Elizabeth Weaver said.

"No we said we would tell her when she was old enough to understand" Henry Weaver Kerry's dad said.

"Henry she's 10 years old and she's mature for her age" Elizabeth replied.

**Kerry's POV**

I was in the living room watching my favorite TV show _Dr.Kildare_. I wanted to know what my parents where talking about. So I grabbed my crutch and walked into the kitchen.

"Tell me what" I said.

"Nothing honey go back and do whatever you were doing" My mom said. So I went back into my room and started working on my school project.

Let me tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Kerry Elizabeth Weaver. Kerry after my grandmother who died a few weeks after I was born and Elizabeth after my mom. I am 10 years old and in grade 5. I am the smartest in my class. I don't really have many friends because I'm the teachers pet and also I use a crutch. My parents told me it was because I had something called congenital hip dysplasia. I have it because I was born breach which means my bottom came out first instead of my head.

"Kerry dinners ready" My mom yelled up the stairs. I looked down at my paper. I was supposed to be writing about things that live in the ocean but I was day dreaming instead. I got up and walked down stairs. My mom and dad had already sat down.

"Kerry were moving" My dad said

"Where" I asked him.

"Africa" My mom replied.

"Why" I asked.

"Because its for my work" My dad said.

"Fine" I said. The rest of dinner was silent. I was sort of happy we were moving. Maybe I would make some friends in Africa. When I went to bed that night I dreamed of what life would be like in Africa. Then my mom came and woke me up.

"Mom its 7 AM on a Saturday" I said.

"Yes but we have to pack were leaving tomorrow" my mom said. So I got my suitcase out of my closet and put it on the bed. I packed a few clothes and books. My dad came in the room with a lot of big boxes. He took apart my bed and desk. My mom had been packing everything else.

I did have one friend. Her name was Emily. She lived across the street from my house. I could see her bedroom light on from my window.

"Mom can I go say goodbye to Emily" I asked my mom.

"Fine" my mom said. So I walked across the street over to Emily's house.

I knew her so well I didn't have to ring the doorbell. Her mom was dusting the living room.

"Hi Kerry Emily is in her room" Mrs.Hershy told me.

"OK" I said. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Emily's door.

"Em can I come in its Kerry" I asked.

"Sure" Emily replied.

I sat on her bed. She was organizing her stuffed animals.

"I'm moving" I told her. "I will never see you again" I added. Then we both burst into tears. A few minutes later I told Emily "I guess I should go home".

"I'm going to miss you" Emily told me.

"I'll miss you too" I replied. Then I walked back home.

My mom had lunch on the table.

"Sit down and eat lunch Kerry" She said. I sat down at the table and put a tuna sandwich on my plate.

"I know this is hard for you Kerry but its important for your father he goes" My mom said.

"I know" I said. "I know" so after I finished my lunch I decided to go and pack the stuff that was in the basement. I found some old crafts I did in kindergarten. Then I found a piece of paper it said

_I Helen Mary Kingsley give up care of my son/daughter to Elizabeth Anne Weaver and Henry William Weaver. _

I wondered what it was but I just put it in the box my parents told me to put important papers in. I packed some other toys and stuff and went back upstairs. My dad was packing the things in the living room.

"Dad what about school" I asked him.

"We sent a letter to your teachers" My dad replied.

"Am I still going to go to school" I asked.

"Your mother will home school you" he replied.

"Will that lower my grade point average" I asked.

"Your 10 years old don't worry about that sort of thing yet" My dad replied.

"Will we come back" I said.  
"Back where" he asked.

"To the states" I said.

"I don't know" He replied. "I just don't know".

"That night as I lay awake in my room in my sleeping bag I couldn't help but wonder what Africa would be like. Soon I fell asleep.

At 4 AM my mom woke me up to go to the air port. The moving truck was going to take our things to the airport and a plane would fly them to Africa. Wee got on the plane.

A stewardess walked up. "Would anyone like something to drink" She asked. Her name tag said Sally.

"Waters fine" My mom replied.

Sally picked up the pitcher of water on her trolley and poured 3 glasses. She handed one to my mom one to me and one to my dad. The rest of the flight was uneventful. A few hours later the plane landed. We got the carry on bags we had brought and traveled by jeep to the reserve we would live on. There was a tent that had all our stuff. I found the box with the books and took out my math text book to review while my parents were at some welcome feast that I wasn't aloud to attend. I saw a boy walk over to me. I was sitting on a rock that was outside the tent.

"My name is Mlungisi what's yours" He asked me.

Kerry" I replied.

"That's a nice name" He said.

"Thanks" I answered.

The next few years Mlungisi and I became inseparable. We did are lessons together. He killed a lion to protect me once even. That was really scary. Then one day a few weeks before my 13th birthday my parents said to me "Kerry we are going back to Wisconsin"

Did you like it? Please review. I know there aren't many Kerry stories. I know it was short but I don't know a lot about Africa. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews.

The day before I was going back to Wisconsin where I lived before I came to Africa Mlungisi and I were sitting on a rock near the water hole watching the animals cleaning themselves and drinking I said "Mlungisi I am going to back to the US".

"No you can't leave I love you" He replied. "I have loved you since I laid eyes on you when you first came here when you were 10" he added. Then he kissed me. That was my first kiss. It felt great.

"I love you too" I replied.

"KERRY MLUNGISI COME BACK TO FINISH YOUR LESSON" my mom yelled.

When we got back inside the tent Mlungisi walked up to my parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weaver please stay" Mlungisi asked.

"I'm sorry we have to" my dad replied.

"NO I LOVE KERRY" Mlungisi said.

"YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND LOVE" my dad yelled.

"Please go home I have to talk to Kerry" my mom said to Mlungisi.

Mlungisi turned around and blew me a kiss. I waved goodbye to him.

When he left my dad started to yell at me.

"KERRY WHEN DID U START GOING OUT WITH HIM"

"I just kissed him"

"YOU DID WHAT"

"It's not like a had sex with him"

"NEVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN"

"Kerry please go finish packing we have to leave at 3" my mom said.

When I was packing my parents were talking outside the tent. I had no idea what they were talking about. That night when I went to bed a dreamt about Mlungisi.

Now I am on a plane reading the letter Mlungisi gave me at the airport before he left.

_Dear Kerry,_

_I wish we could be together forever. Your father can't keep us apart. I will see you again some how. Never forget me. I will not forget you. I love you._

_Love Mlungisi XOXO _

I have tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong honey" my mom asks.

"I miss Mlungisi" I replied.

"So do I he was a sweet boy" My mom replied. "Smart too"

Soon I fell asleep. I had a dream about my wedding day yet I didn't see who I was getting married to.

"Kerry we landed" My dad whispered in my ear. I woke up. I looked out the window.  
"What time is it" I asked my dad.

"2:00 PM on Monday" he replied.

"It took that long" I said.  
"come on Kerry lets go" My mom said

A taxi took us home. I hadn't been in one for a while. We pulled up to our new house. It was weird not seeing animals everywhere. The moving truck was in the drive way.

My mom said "Kerry I will take you to your room" We walked up the stairs into a big room that was painted blue.

"It's so big" I observed.

"You're almost thirteen you need a big room" My mom told me almost reading my mind.

The house was much bigger then our old one. That night my mom made sandwiches which we ate with napkins since are cutlery plates and utensils weren't unpacked.

The next day we spent unpacking. When all my stuff was unpacked my dad went to the store and got ice cream for all our hard work we did. Then I went to bed. The next day was my 13th birthday. I knew my parents had something planned they were acting very strange.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

I turned my alarm clock off. "Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Kerry happy birthday to you" My parents came in carrying a birthday cake and singing.

"Mom I'm not even dressed" I said laughing.

"Ok get dressed first" My mom replied.

So I got dressed into a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"You can come in now" I yelled.

My parents came back into the room.

"Kerry we have something to tell you" My dad said in a serious tone.

"Shoot" I replied.

"You might hate us for it but I hope you don't" my mom said.

"Please just tell me" I was getting anxious.

"You were adopted" My mom said. The room went dead silent. I finally realized why I had red hair and green eyes but both my parents had blond hair and blue eyes.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" I screamed. I was furious at my fake parents.

"I HATE YOU"

"Kerry were sorry we didn't tell you we didn't think you were ready" My fake dad said.

"Do you know who my real parents were" I asked in a much calmer voice.

"I'm sorry all we know is she was a 15 year old girl named Helen" My fake mom replied.

"We want to know we love you no matter what" My fake mom added.

"I love you too" I mumbled.

"What was that" My dad replied.

"I love you too and I'm grateful that you raised me for 13 years." I said in a clearer voice. I realized that taking me was the nicest thing and for doing that they were pretty good parents.

"Let's pretend that I'm not adopted and keep living normal lives I mean tomorrow is my first day of grade 8 in a public school" I added.

"Right" My dad said.

"Want to open your gifts" My mom asked me.

"Sure" I replied. My mom got me clothes and my dad got me books. But I liked Mlungisi's gift best. He got me a tiger tooth. We ate the cake then my parents had to go to work.

"Ok go ahead" I said.

"Will you be all right by yourself" my mom asked.

"I will be fine you left me alone in the tent in Africa" I said.

"Yes but Mlungisi was in the tent beside you" my dad said.

"Go I promise I will be fine" I replied.

"All right we will be back by 4" My mom told me

My parents walked out the door. I turned on the TV.

A rerun of MASH was on. I started watching it.

I started thinking. I was mad at my (fake) parents but taking me in when no else wanted me was so nice. If they hadn't I might be in an orphanage now with no food. I should be nice to them.

Hi everybody I'm sorry if people think I'm rushing this. Next chapter will be Kerry's 1st day of grade 8.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry for the long wait but heres chapter 3. Kerry has started calling her parents by there first names now if your wondering.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kerry. I own her parents and the kids she meets at her new school. This chapter also has some quotes from the movie Mean Girls(I know it wasent out when Kerry was in high school but things like that still happened) I don't own that movie either. I also don't own the song Jingle Bell Rock.

"Are you ready to go honey" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes" I replied and got out of the car. I walked up the front steps of the school and saw the office. I walked inside and said the the secretary "Hello I'm a new student"  
"Whats your name" She asked me.

"Kerry Weaver" I replied.

"Okay Princeple Walker's office is right there" she pointed to a office across the hall.

I walked over and knocked on his door.

"come in" he said.

"hi I'm a new student. My name is Kerry Weaver" I said.

"oh yes I'll take you to your homeroom"

"Your Teacher is named Miss.Hollen " Principle walker said as we walked down the hallway.

Mr.Walker and I walked down the hallway. We stopped at a door marked room 112.

"Class this is a new student Kerry Weaver she came here all the way from Africa" The principle said

"Welcome" Miss.Hollen said. "You can sit over there" she pointed to a desk in the corner of the room.

I had almost finished my math sheet when a boy asked me "Is that your natural haircoler?"

"Yes" I replied.

He said to the girl beside him "That's the hair coler I want"  
"Hi I'm Leah and this is Thomas" The girl said.

"Its nice to meet you. Do you know where room 205 is" I asked them.

Thomas took my schedule and said "I think that's in the back building"  
"Yeah that's in the back building don't worry we'll take you" Leah replied.

When math was over we got out in the hallway and walked outside. We were halfway through the back field and I didin't see the building "Um where is this back building" I asked.

"It burned down last year" Leah said.

"Don't worry we won't get you in trouble were your friends" Thomas said.

We sat outside for a little while talking about my expirance in Africa and some art shows Leah had been in.

"How do you spell your name Kerry" Leah asked,

"k-e-r-r-y" I replied.

"Here this is your guide to Westside Jr.high"Leah handed me several sheets of paper.

"The one group you must stay away from is the popular girls" Thomas said.

"Theres there gym class now" Leah replied.

Leah pointed to a short girl about my height with long blond hair "That one there is Lucy Peterson she is the dummest girl ever"

"Last year she asked me how to spell orange" Thomas said.

Then Leah pointed at a girl a little taller then Lucy with curly brown hair "That's Victoria Hopkins. She thinks shes all popular cause her father is this big city lawyer"  
"Shes full of secrets that's why her hair is so big " Thomas said.

Leah pointed to a girl with very bleach blond hair that went down to her waist who was being carried by 4 football players.

"That's Lisa Andrews she's the queen of them"

"Wow" I replied

"Yep big wow" Thomas replied.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Leah waving towards me so I started to walk towards her but when I walked by the popular girls Lisa said "wait a minute sit down"

I sat. "Hi I'm Lisa"  
"I'm Kerry"

"I love your necklace where did you get it" Lisa asked.

"My mom made it for me" I replied.

"It looks African" Victoria said.  
"It is That's where I used to live" I said.

"Cool do you want to have lunch with us" Lisa asked me.

"Lisa" Victoria said.

"Hold on a minute" Lisa said to me. She whispered something to Victoria and Lucy.

"We agreed to let you have lunch with us for the rest of the week" Victoria said very exited.

Later that day in the washroom Leah said "You have to do it. You can tell me all the horrible things they say" Leah says and starts laughing.

"What are we supposed to talk about" I asked

"I don't know make-up or boys or something" Leah replied.

I went home and Elizabeth and Henry were out on the front porch  
"How was your first day?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine" I replied.  
"Did you make any friends?" Henry asked.

"Yeah" I said

I walked upstairs and did my homework.

The next day I woke up and remember Lucy telling me "On Tuesdays we wear pink"

I realized I only had a pink scarf and a pink sweater which I never wore. I figured I had to wear them so I got on a pair of jeans, a white shirt, the pink sweater and my shoes.

When I got to school Lisa was standing at the front stairs.

"Do you want to go shopping with us afterschool?" she asked.

"Sure" I replied and put on a fake smile.

At lunch Victoria told me all the rules of the popular group.

After school we got into Lisa's car and she drove to the middle of town where all the good stores were.

"Come on lets go to the dress shop I have to get a dress for spring formal" Lisa said.

Lisa tried on the dress and said "It still doesn't fit I must loose 5 pounds"

I got a idea "My mom has these energy bars that make you lose a lot of weight" I said.

Really they made you gain a ton of weight. My mom used them to feed the children in Africa.

"That would be great" Lisa said to me.

For first term before the holidays I realized another trick I could play besides Lisa gaining all that weight.

That morning in history class when Thomas came to the class to hand out candy canes he said "One for Jane, wow 4 for Anna, one for Kerry and none for Victoria" He said and left the room.

"Whos that from" Victoria asked I read the card "To Kerry best friends forever love Lisa. Aww that's so sweet" I said.

We were backstage at the chrimas concert. The four of us were going to sing Jingle Bell Rock.

"Now Kerry, Lisa, Victoria and Lucy singing Jingle Bell Rock" Principle walker said.

We walked on stage and started to sing

Lisa

Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingles bell ring

Snowing and blowing and bushles of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

Lucy

jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime and jingle bells time

Dancing and prancing in jingle bell square in the frosty air

Kerry

What a bright time it's the right time to rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time to go riding in a one horse sleigh

Victoria

giddy up jingle horse pick up your feet

jingle around the clock

mix and a mingle in the jingle bell beat

that's the jingle bell rock

Kerry

jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock

jingle bells chime and jingle bells time

dancing and prancing in jingle bell square

in the frosty air

all

what a bright time it's the right time

to rock the night away

jingle bell time is a swell time to go riding in a one horse sleigh

giddy up jingle horse pick up your feet

jingle around the clock

mix and a mingle in the jingle bell beat

that's the jingle bell rock

that's the jingle bell

that's the jingle bell

that's the jingle bell rock

I had chrismas with my family and when I came back to school Victoria told me all of Lisa's secrets.

One day in between classes when we were re applying are make up Victoria said to me

"Every Tuesday Lisa goes into the props room near the auditorium and cheats on Sam(her boyfriend) with Dave Allister"

I told this to Thomas and he came up with a plan.

I was talking to Sam and Thomas came up and stole my purse. When we went into the props room we saw Sarah Black with coach Horton.

I told Sam that Lisa had been cheating on him and he broke up with her. I realized that he might date me. Lisa wasent are friend anymore because she had been wearing sweat pants(Since all her other pants and skirts were to small)and sweat pant aren't aloud in the popular group. I was the new Queen Bee.

Henry and Elizabeth went out of town and left me alone. I had planned to have a small get together but I guess word got spread.

I was up stairs putting on my new black dress and I walked downstairs where Victoria and Lucy were waiting.

"You look awesome" Lucy said. The door bell rang and about a million kids walked inside.

It was only 8:00 and my house was a mess. There were spills everywhere. Some football players had broken Elizabeth's African Trible vases. I went upstairs to look for Sam. I walked into the bathroom and Victoria was in there kissing her boyfriend Alex.

I walked into my parents room where a boy and girl I didn't know were making out.  
"Get out" I said. They left.

I walked into my room where Sam was looking at pictures of Mlungisi and I.

"There you are" I said.

"Yeah I'm here" he replied.

"Are you having a good time" I asked.

"Yeah its great" Sam replied.

We sat down on the bed.

"I lied" I said,

"When did you lie" Sam asked me.

"I pretended to be bad at math to get your attention" I replied.

"Why would you do something like that" Sam said.

"Well Lisa had all your attention she was following you around like…like she was your puppy" I replied.

"You know your just as bad as she is" Sam asked. I could the vomit in my throat rising cause I had been drinking then I threw up all over Sam.

The party eventually died and I went outside to think when Leah's car pulled up. She stormed out and started yelling at me "Forget to invite us to your party huh well you know what Kerry go to Hell. I'm not your friend anymore" she got back in her car and sped away.

When I went to school on Monday the nominees for spring formal queen were announced.

"The nominees are Lisa Andrews, Victoria Hopkins, Leah Long and Kerry Weaver" The secretary said over the P.A system.

I looked over at Leah and Thomas and Thomas was laughing "I couldent help it" he said.

During my 5th period health class me, Victoria , Lucy and I got called to the principles office. When we walked in we saw principle Walker with the "burn book" as we called it lying open on is desk.

"We didn't write that. Lisa did" Victoria says.

"Miss.Hopkins why would Miss.Andrews call herself a "ugly slut"" principle walker says.

Lucy starts to laugh.

"Miss.Peterson this is no laughing matter" Principle Walker says.

"your all suspended for one day"he says.

Elizabeth and Henry grounded me.

The next night was the spring formal. I went with Lucy since me and her were the only ones without dates. At 8:00 when the nominees were announced all of us were up on stage. Marcie Wallerson (head of student councel) was on stage about to announce the winners.

"the winner for King is Dave Allister" She said.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOO" he said as he walked onstage and got his crown.

"And the winner for Queen is Kerry Weaver" a gasp came up from the crowd.

"I don't want it" I said and broke it into small pieces.

"I think everybody is royalty tonight" I said and threw the pieces into the crowd.

A few weeks later I graduated from grade 8 and spent the summer in Africa with my parents and got to see Mlungisi again.

**Authors note: **did you like it? Hate it? Please review. I will probably have chapter 4 which will be Kerry's first day of high school up by New Years(I hope). If not it will be by the end of January.


End file.
